Hidden
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Aizen targets Ichigo's power he's forced to hide. Question is, what better hiding place is there than Hogwarts? Unfortunately it's not going to be easy as he deals with an old hag of a teacher, troublesome twins, and Aizen. During book five,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story prologue...ish. I just finished watching and reading Bleach (Totally awesome by the way!) and I had several story ideas hit me harder than a cement truck. After they cement plot bunnies tortured me for two days I started connecting the scenes to create a story. I just wanted readers opinion if I should continue. Be warned, the future plot is way different then what you are probably thinking! So if I go ahead the summery will be similar to this so you can get a feel:**

**When Aizen targets Ichigo to gain his power he must go into hiding. But now Captain Yamamoto has a perfect place in mind. Mixed in with the students of a magical boarding school in London. Ichigo is forced to attend this school along with several other Shinigami as he is forced to endure a new world, Espada, witches, wizards, a whacked up government, and a hag that makes Aizen seem sweet. But can they do this without revealing themselves to be Shiigami? One things for sure, Hogwarts will not have a peaceful year with these guys around. No yaoi, pairings undecided, rated T.**

**What do you guys think? If you don't like it I'll take the fic down and pretend it never got posted and just write down the stuff for my own enjoyment (I do that a lot ^^;)**

**Don't own Bleach**

Ichigo sighed, his eyes slowly opening to reveal his room, just like everyother morning. Lately hollows attacks were down and the Espada hadn't made any moves. If anything they seemed to have stopped planning to recuperate. Everything was dull. Most of the other shinigami had retreated back to Seireitei with the exception of Toushiro who claimed he wanted the space. Not to mention Ichigo had a sneaky feeling that Toushiro shared the same feeling as him. A nervous feeling that settled deep into ones stomach. A foreboding that strung throughout them as thick as liquid tar. Ichigo sighed as he sat up, looking blankly at the wall ahead of him.

He breathed deeply, mentally thanking Yuzu for having 'kidnapped' Kon during the night. He had to admit, it was nice to wake up to peace and quite for once, especially considering he hadn't slept very good with the tension. It had bee showing as well. His grades had been dropping because he could't keep focus in class and at home he was starting to become even more isolated from his family. Luckily his dad had stopped attacking him after a string of losses.

His instincts were starting t dull with the tension. And he knew that Toushiro felt the same. To be honest he was surprised his friends didn't feel anything. Granted he wasn't quite sure where they were. As far as he knew Inoue was supposedly with Rukia in Seireitei while Chad was training somewhere with Renji. Ishida seemed to have just vanished off of the map. Ichigo sighed, shaking the thoughts away as he got up and got dressed. He looked to the side and for a moment he hesitated before grabbing his shinigami deputy pass.

He then hesitated further upon seeing a small talisman next to it. His eyes softened as he picked it up, fingering the charm. It was his mothers old good luck charm she had given to his father. He sighed as he tied that on next to the pass. Something told him he would need that. Finally he was ready to leave.

Considering how long he had spent in his room, forcig himself t get up, he was running late. Choosing to skip breakfast he waved a quick and hasty goodbye to his family before leaving the house, walking slowly down the street. The air was cool and crisp despite the time of year. It had actually become his joke that Toushiro was the cause.

For some odd reason the air tended to become colder everytime he mentioned it. Speaking of colder Ichigo froze as the temperature seemed to drop, a familiar feeling washing over him. He tensed, looking around wildly as he reached down, gripping his pass and ready to use it. He looked around apprehensively, trying to figure out what was going on. He then gasped, a powerful reiatsu shaking him to his bones. Quickly he ducked into a side alley, pressing the pass to his chest.

His soul shot out of his chest and he quickly moved to the roof. The air was thick with reiatsu that threatened to bring him to his knees. He flinched, bringing Zangatsu up as his stomach twisted uncomfortably. It was almost as though he could feel his opponent come up behind him. He barely brought Zangetsu up in time to block the sword aimed for his head.

Instantly his eyes widened before he smirked "Grimmjow. Nice to see happened to your arm?" Ichigo asked as they began exchanging blows.

Grimmjow scowled "Decided I didn't need it to bring you in" he said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Bring me in?" he repeated skeptically.

Grimmjow merely smirked, answering by swinging his sword around, aiming for Ichigo's middle. Ichigo jumped back, bringing his mask up to his face and drawing his hollow mask out. He then jumped into battle, _eleven seconds_, ringing through his mind. Their battle quickly becoming a fast paced blur. Around them the air remained thick with tension as the two exchanged blows, Ichigo easily gaining the upper hand.

The seconds seemed to drag on for hours as Ichigo beat back the Espada. But before he could finish the attack a hand grabbed him, stopping him still. He blinked and when his eyes were open once more his mask was shatterig, blood spurting from two new and very deep wounds on his cheek and chest. He let out a gasp, falling to the ground as he felt his energy leave him. _I used up to much reiatsu_… he thought to himself.

His breathing was labored and already he could feel himself getting dizzy due to blood loss. With a wince he forced himself to his elbows, his eyes widening as he recognized the Espada who had defeated him earlier. The man showed no emotion as he looked down "I don't understand Aizen's interest in you but he wants your power. You will be coming with me" he said.

Ichigo grinded his teeth, trying to force himself to move. It seemed as though gravity had suddenly turned up and he fell to the ground as his body grew heavier. He was just about to black out when ice erupted in front of his vision. For a brief moment he saw a small white haired captain before he lost consciousness.

Line break

Hatsugaya frowned as the two Espada left on his arrival. It seemed to prove that while the captains would have a hard time the Espada were not quite up to par on battling against them. With a frown he turned to Ichigo, the blood slowly pooling under him. He had rushed over as soon as his phone picked up the energy but it had taken that long to arrive. But he did hear the Espada's last statement and it rang through his mind over and over.

_He want's your power_.

It was obvious to Hatsugaya that Ichigo had become more powerful. Before he had never known a shinigami to advance so high in power as Kurosaki Ichigo did.

The young looking captain let out a heavy sigh, looking over to where his gigai stood off to the side "Take his body back to Urahara's. Meet us there" he ordered. His gigai nodded, going to retrieve the currently soulless body while Hatsugaya carefully moved Ichigo to his back, taking off in a blur towards a particular store keepers.

Line break

That night was chaotic. Urahara had managed to patch Ichigo while Hatsugaya maaged to get on the phone with captain Yamamoto "Yes captain. They are after his power... Yes he's fine now but his condition is shaky, he's been badly hurt… Are you sure? Yes I'm aware of our position… Very well, I'll make the plans with Urahara. Should I take him to the medical center? Wait what! Yes I know he's in danger but that's unreasonable! Could't Kuchiki? I know she's busy training but I'm a captain and don't have time for baby sitting! That's something we can't do sir. He needs to be under constant watch if Aizen truly is after him…Understood. And I know a place" Hitsugaya finished in defeat, hanging up the phone.

He then turned to Urahara with a sharp eye "We're taking him to Soul Society. He'll be placed under my watch part time" he said, the room dropping several degrees.

Urahara frowned "Part time?" he asked.

Hitsugaya nodded "I'll be the only one who knows his location. I'm also restricted from visiting in all but free time, no matter the injuries. So basically he'll be completely unprotected. The only thing we have is he'll be hiding" he said in anger.

Urahara nodded "In a way it is for the best. Regrettably Aizen knows the way around Soul Society and earth, neither are safe for him but if he hid then he will have a chance" he said.

Hitsugaya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Yeah. I just hope they can find somewhere else soon" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so as for my normal policy on writing, every review counts. As of review one (Thank you) I have decided to continue. It just took a bit to get the story to work and connect the last chapter to the one after this. I have lots of fun stuff planned and lots of fun twists. For a few examples, a jumbo sleep over in the Gryffindor tower, Hitsugaya making friends (scary, yes), some of our favorite characters getting arrested, and much much more! And yes, Umbridge will be included in all the mess. Umbridge and the shinigami gang. This will be fun! **

**Now, some little facts about the story before i begin:**

**I say Ichigo can speak English for the sake of the story. Let's say he took a class to impress the teachers. The Shinigami can too and Ishida is fluent. Chad and Inoue can do broken English but do need work. **

**Unlike most Beach HP fics I've read they will NOT all be in the same year. Seriously, do they all look the same age? I will be placing them do to proper appearance. (I hate when Hitsugaya is placed in like fifth and sixth year! Seriously, he looks to young! It doesn't fit!) **

**I will also not be placing characters in the same house as to give more of an aspect on how Hogwarts runs when the Harry Potter trio aren't looking.**

**Now I think that's all for now. Until next chapter that is! Anyways, I'd better get going. I'm going out of state tomorrow for vacation! (Hurray!) But I thought I'd give yu guys this first. So until next time!**

**Don't own HP or Bleach**

Dumbldore sighed heavily as he placed the letter on his desk after reading it. Placing a ministry official at Hogwarts was easily a disaster waiting to happen. Sighed once more as he stood, moving to walk over to his window. He paused briefly to stroke Fawkes' feathers, earning a croon. A tired smile made his face appear more wrinkly as he approached the window, looking out over the ground. Everything seemed still and peaceful in the summer sun. He then tensed ever so slightly, his fingers moving towards his wands as his fire flared up. With a smile to hide his emotions he turned as a figure stepped out of the fire, a striped hat blocking his face as he bent down to brush off soot.

He then looked up with a smile and Albus raised an eyebrow "Kisuke Urahara?" he asked.

Kisuke tilted his head, the unchanging smile on his face "The very same. It's nice to see you old friend" he said cheerfully. Dumbledore smiled, approaching the man.

However once he ws close enough he pulled out his wand, pointing it at the mans throat "Prove to me you are Kisuke Urahara. You haven't aged at all. That's an impossibility" he said, his voice hard as steel.

Urahara blinkd in surprise before chuckling "You haven't changed at all old friend. Very well. My name is Urahara Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara in yur language, you backwards people. We met…what was it? Around fifty years now? I'm ashamed to admit I was lost when I made my way up to your school Pigwarts. You were a teacher there. Transfiguration. Then again I guess I should be saying here, shouldn't I?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled as his rambling "You are definitely Kisuke. It is nice to see you again. And is your unchanging appearance a secret?" he teased.

For once Urahara's gaze grew serious "Unfortunately that is completely classified. As is my visit. Of why I haven't aged I cannot tell you at all. Of why I'm here you must only divulge within a few trusted people. Can I trust you to that?" he asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

Dumbledore frowned "This sounds grave indeed" he said quietly.

Line break

Hitsugaya frowned as he entered the human world on Urahara's special summons "This better be important" he muttered to the quirky ex shinigami.

Urahara beamed widely "Not terribly so. I just found a new hiding place for Kurosaki Ichigo" he said.

Hitsugaya shot him a look and Urahara, grinned, knowing he had him "I have an old friend who lives in London. He owns a magic school. I believe it is somewhat known in Soul Society. Hogwarts?" he mentioned.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened "I've heard a little bit about it. If I recall Byakuya's late wife was a student. Rukia would have been but she was too young. But would it be safe for him to go to a foeign country alone?" he asked. Urahara beamed widely "Absolutely not. Which is why you are going with him. Oh and I've already spoken to Yamamoto and he has selected five others to go with along with yourself. You are to tell Kurosaki-kun and meet the man here in three days. Their society views shinigami as enemies so you will be acting as home schooled students from the same town. Kurosaki-kun will be placed under protection along with another boy in their society around the same age who is being targeted by a dark wizard. Listening to it the best I can do is describe Aizen. These will be the only ones wh are aware of his need to be protected. Otherwise he's just the new foreign kid" he said.

Hitsugaya frowned "While I appreciate you doing this you realize that for also getting me involved in a school I will have to completely murder you when we are out of this mess?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

Urahra smirked, holding up his hands in defeat "Just pass on the message" he said casually.

Hitsugaya scoffed "Heed my warning" he muttered.

Line break

Captain Kuchiki marched down the hall with a calm step though a hint of agitation was clear in his eyes. He paused at a door, knocking quietly.

Upon hearing a response he entered and was slightly relieved to find both people he was looking for talking, though both had paused from a serious conversation to listen to him "Vice captain Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia. You've been given a mission. You are to go undercover at a school for a year" he said.

Rukia's eyes widened in alarm "A year? But…we have other things to do" she said in alarm.

Byuakuya Kuchiki sighed sadly "I was under the impression Kurosaki did not want any one to look for him" he said tiredly. Both shinigami winced and stayed silent.

Byakuya sighed "Captain Hitsugaya, and the ryoka girl are going as well, along with Hinamori and Hanataro. You two and Hitsugaya will be acting as guard duty, though from what I hear the boy is one of our own who is no longer safe here in Soul Society. This school is supposed to be the safest location anywhere and so we are sending him there. However they will not tell me who this boy is" he said.

Renji scoffed "Probably some brat from the noble house" he said in annoyance.

Rukia nodded in agreement "But we don't have a choice. So where is this school? When do we leave?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed in relief at their acceptance "You will leave to Diagon Alley in one week where you will learn about the place and get your supplies. But be warned, it's a magical school. Our society has known about them but we have avoided contact for they believe Shinigami are evil. You are to tell them you are foreign exchanged students. Homeschooled ones at that and all live in the same town. Got it?" he asked. Both of them exchanged looks as if debating on refusing.

Finally Rukia sighed "Understood" she said tiredly.

Line beak

Hitsugaya sighed as he entered a small abandoned cave on the outskirts of Soul Society "Nice to see you doing well" he said to the boy inside.

The boy looked up with tired eyes, his clothes in tatters and a robe around him to keep him warm, ripped and torn from practically two straight months of use "Toushirou" he greeted curtly.

Hitsugaya twitched before regaining himself "We've found a hide out for you. A school in London. It's a wizarding school and supposedly the safest place all over the world. They believe Shinigami are their enemies so we will all be acting as foreign exchange students who were homeschooled in the same town. Hopefully we'll have the problem with Aizen solved within the year" he said.

The boy scoffed "I can help fight. He's after my power for a reason. I can help. Why won't they let me help?" he asked.

Hitsugaya sighed, his eyes softening "Sorry. If I could allow you to I would" he said.

The boy sighed in defeat, leaning his head back "So who all is going? Knowing them I wouldn't be surprised if they sent a whole squad" he said in annoyace.

Hitsugaya smirked at that "Myself for sure, though I don't know the others. But I believe five others" he said.

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed "Very well" he said quietly. The cave fell silent for a moment.

With a heavy sigh Hitsugaya took out a basket off food "I brought this, to keep you going for a while" he said. Ichigo grumbled something but didn't move. Recognizing the stubbornness

Hitsugaya sighed, walking over and placing it by him "You'll be leaving tomorrow. Urahara has sought out an old friend, a headmaster at the school I believe, who is willing to offer you protection. He has another student who is under protection against a man who poses a major threat to their society. It's almost like Aizen but for them. You will be staying with him and that way nobody will know the difference that you need protection. As far as they are aware you are just a foreign exchange student that the headmaster has taken interest in" he said.

Ichigo frowned "Hold up, I thought earlier you said these people hated shinigami" he said.

Hitsugaya smirked "They don't know you are one. To be honest for being such an old friend of Urahara's and supposedly the smartest wizard out there he does not have a clue. Apparently Yoruichi has snuck around his office and confirmed it as well" he said with a scoff.

Ichigo groaned "And he's supposed to help. Brilliant I feel safer already" he muttered sarcastically.

Then to his complete surprise Hitsugaya actually smirked "Which is why I'm coming along. I'd really rather not go to a school but considering I'd fit in due to how young I look I'll go with" he explained.

Ichigo sighed "Thank you. At least it'll mean I have a friend to go with. So are you coming tomorrow?" he asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head loathingly "I'll take you to the headmaster and he'll take you to the hideout. The rest of us will meet up with you on the way to school on September first" he explaied.

Ichigo sighed "I'm screwed, aren't I?" he asked. Hitsugaya scoffed in agreement. Both of them felt that this was easily going to turn out bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a challenging chapter to write. I don't really like the fact that in crossovers the main characters are the ones to get close so I've made a slight revision to normal theory. Rather than the Bleach characters getting close to our favorite (yet somehow annoying) trio, they will be getting close to the other students of Hogwarts. The secondary characters such as Ginny, Luna, and our very favorite set of twins! Now I'll stop rambling and get on with the fic for the few of you who are dying to read. **

**Don't own Bleach or HP.**

**Oh and I have a question. Anybody know any good non yaoi fics? I've been dying of boredom and I am going through reading withdrawls. I spend about fifty percent of my computer time looking for new fics while drawing up little to no results. And also, I do not care if it's a crossover or no. I just need something! (All the good fics I find are only one or two chapters and a lack of update for years...)**

The next morning found Ichigo pacing in agitation as he waited for Toushiro and this mysterious man to appear. So he was quite surprised when a harried Hitsugaya appeared at the cave entrance alone "Stupid idiotic people." he muttered.

He then sighed, motioning for Ichigo to follow him "Come on." he said. Ichigo nodded, moving to his side. In an instant the two had vanished in a blur, racing towards the portal to Urahara's shop. It only seemed to take second to Ichigo who was itching to do something after being stuck in a stupid cave for two months. Granted he was grateful the thing surprisingly had a warm spring in it that was perfect for bathing but food was a pain to get a hold of since he couldn't leave and had to rely on Hitsugaya who could only come on average once a week.

It was safe to say that Ichigo had definetly lost some weight, or a lot. Finally they passed through the gate to the other side, arriving in Urahara's. Hitsugaya frowned, motioning him to go into his body which was sitting against the wall. Quickly Ichigo did, holding his head dizzily as he did. Going from two months as a poorly treated shinigami to a body that it was obvious Kon had been in was an unnerving feeling.

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head clear as Hitsugaya pointed to the next room over, now in his own gigai "In there, I'll follow." he said. Ichigo nodded, carefully entering the room. Now, Ichigo had to admit that he had put a lot of pondering into Urahara's friend. Wise, powerful, headmaster. He was expecting some neat and tidy guy with eyes that pierced your soul. Granted the eyes were right but the purple robes, crooked nose, and waist long beard were definetly not something he was expecting.

Hitsugaya shot him a sharp look after they entered "Ichigo this is Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, this is Ichigo, the one being targeted by that mob group." he said. Ichigo folded his arms, sarcastically thanking Hitsugaya for telling him what was going on.

Urahara nodded in agreement "It's a shame that people target him for his hair but this particular group is rough and are threatening to kill him. Unfortunately we don't know anything about them. But like I said, he has amazing magical potential." he said seriously, more serious than Ichigo had ever heard him. Dumbledore nodded, taking out a stick and muttering something. Ichigo tensed as a feeling seemed to rush over him.

Apparently Dumbledore was satisfied because he put the wand away with a smile "Indeed he does. Though it will be difficult considering he's never been trained in our magic. It may put a damper on things. But I have a student or two who would be very good in helping him study and catch up." he said.

Urahara nodded thankfully before turning to Ichigo "Do you need to grab anything from your home?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head "I've been living with nothing the past two months. I just need to grab some clothes but that's about it." he said.

Hitsugaya frowned, holding up a bag of clothes "I brought these." he said emotionlessly.

Ichigo shrugged "And there we go." he said.

He then handed a note to Hitsugaya "This ones for my family. They don't know do they?" he asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head "No. Not any more than from your first letter." he said. Ichigo nodded. He had sent out three letters. One to his family, Rukia, and Chad. Each of them said the same. He had gotten into a pinch and was hiding out in someones house for an extended amount of time. Same story for all, same lie.

Hitsugaya nodded "I shall pass on the message." he said quietly, accepting the letters.

Ichigo smiled gratefully "See you on September first." he said quietly. Hitsugaya merely nodded his head.

Line break

Ichigo shook his head as they stopped the odd sensation. It had almost felt uncomfortably like being sucked through a straw. He then blinked as the old man bent down "Number 12 Grimmauld place. Think that." he whispered. Ichigo frowned at the old man before doing as he was told.

His eyes widened in surprise as a house literally appeared out of nowhere "This happen often in your society?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled half heartedly "Yes it does. And I must say, I'm surprised you can speak English." he commented as they walked towards the house.

Ichigo shrugged half heartedly "Everyone always targeted me because of my hair and teachers always pegged me as the trouble maker so I had to study hard and take the extra classes to get them off of my back. English was a harder and less popular one so I took it." he said half heartedly.

Dumbledore nodded in sympathy "Being different is hard, even at Hogwarts. But I assure you that you won't be the only one with strange hair." he said, a mysterious twinkle in he eyes. Ichigo decided to rather not question him.

When they stepped through the door the house was dark and slightly on the creepy side. Ichigo ignored it though, feeling his head swim uncomfortably. Between the time change, his time in seclusion, and the suddenly transfer to his human body he was feeling weak. Dumbledore hurried on ahead, motioning him to stay as he stuck his head inside a room, telling somebody something.

He then returned with a frown "I must leave. I have some thing I need to take care of that requires urgent buisiness." he said. Ichigo nodded, feeling his head swim at the movement. Dumbledore walked passed him and for a brief moment Ichigo was at a loss at what to do.

Luckily a woman who had hair that was startlingly similar to his own hurried out of a side room, smiling at him "Hello. You are Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Ichigo nodded, bowing low "I'm grateful for your help." he said in an equally quiet tone. He then rose, his vision threatening to blacken on him. He unconsciously shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling.

The lady noticed and her eyes softened "Are you tired? If you want I can show you to your room. I can also wake you when it's time for dinner." she said.

Ichigo smiled "That would be appreciated. Thank you." he said.

Line break

Ichigo was awoken by some _very_ unwelcome yelling. He couldn't make out the words but he could tell it was coming from down the hall. With a groan he sat up, his head feeling clearer though now he had a pounding headache. With a sigh he got up, figuring he'd go see what the commotion was. Carefully he opened his door to see an empty hall. Following his hearing he approached the door at the end of the hall. The shouting had fortunetly died down but he was still curious.

Caustiously he opened the door to see three people who turned to him "Can't be any quieter can you?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

The bushy haired girl squeaked in embaressment "I'm so sorry! Mrs. Weasley told us you were asleep! We didn't wake you up did we? Oh, and I'm Hermione. This is Ron and Harry. And you were…Ichido? Right?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned, his eyebrow twitching "First, it's I-chi-go. Second, yes, you did wake me but I'm curious. What's going on here?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Exactly what I'm wondering." he said, shooting a sharp glare over to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione sighed "Ichigo is a foreign exchange student. He was targeted by some gang member they believe to have magic so Dumbledore's going to place him under protection at Hogwarts along with you." she explained.

Ichigo nodded, entering the room fully "So you must be the other kid under protection. Formal introductions, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo…then again you guys do this differently. In English it would actually be Ichigo Kurosaki." he introduced.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Where are you from?" he asked.

Ichigo smirked "Japan." he said.

Hermione's eyes lit up "So did you go to the Japanese Academy for Magic?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head "Homeschooled." he said casually.

He then looked around "Well now that I'm awake am I free to ask questions or were you in the middle of something?" he asked.

Harry shot a glance at his friends "I'm asking as well so we can both join in." he said.

He then met Hermione's eyes "So what is this place?" he asked.

Hermione brightened up slightly "It's the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix, a secret organization by Dumbledore to stop you know who." she said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Who?" he asked.

Harry shot him a look "Voldemort. Every one is afraid to call him by name." he explained.

Ichigo nodded "Pathetic but understood." he said.

Harry chuckled for some reason unknown to Ichigo "So why did Dumbledore keep me in the dark?" Harry asked.

Hermione shifted uneasily, looking to Ron for support "We don't know. He stopped in twice but he's always so busy." he explained.

Harry frowned "Of course." he muttered.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when a crack sounded, startling them all "Harrry! We thought we heard you're dulcent tones." one of the two red head twins said.

The other then turned to Ichigo with a smile "You're the foreign kid right? Ichino?" he asked.

Ichigo twitched in annoyance "I-chi-go." he muttered.

The twins brushed him off "So, how was the trip? I hear Mad eye wanted to go Greenland." one of them inquired of Harry in amusement.

Harry nodded "Tonks stopped him." he explained.

He then looked around "So what are you guys doing here? You said you weren't allowed in on Order buisiness." he asked.

Ron quickly jumped forward, eager to answer "This house hasn't been lived in for years. It's been getting really gross and things have actually started breeding." he said, shivering.

Ichigo frowned "Are these things dangerous?" he asked.

Fred and George smirked "Dangerous, yes." "But some of them could really help us." they said.

Ron smirked at Ichigo "They are trying to start up a joke shop." he explained.

Ichigo smirked "Got anything good?" he asked, his mind straying to Urahahra and Renji. Both of who would be very fun to send stuff to.

Fred smirked "We'll run you through later. But you can't mention it to mum. She hates that we even consider it. She tries to bin everything or counter act against it." he said.

A voice scoffed at that "Speaking of counter act there is now an imperturbable charm on the door. Can't get in or out, let alone hear, until she lifts the charm." a voice said. Ichigo blinked as all of them turned to see another red head, though female.

She nodded to Ichigo "You must be the foreign student…" Ichigo drew in a sharp breath "Ichigo, right?" she asked. Ichigo let out a relieved breath. At least some one here could pronounce his name right. It wasn't that hard! Was it?

George frowned "How do you know she charmed it?" he asked.

Ginny crossed her arms "Tonks told me how to check. I've been chucking Dungbombs at them and they come right back." she said.

Fred sighed, looking at George "Back to the planning board?" he asked. His twin nodded before they vanished with a crack.

Ichigo flinched "What was that?" he asked, not having seen them move. Besides, normal humans couldn't use a flash step.

Hermione shot him a side long glance "Apparation. It's similar to muggle teleportation. Haven't you heard about it?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head "Not really. I didn't quite learn your guys kind of magic. Nor was I ever very good at it." he said with a shrug. The others exchanged odd looks before shrugging.

They then stopped talking as Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in "The meetings over. You kids ready for dinner? Oh and does anyone know who left those dungbombs outside the kitchen?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged "Crookshanks. For some odd reason he just loves playing with them." she said casually.

Mrs. Weasley nodded absently "Alright then. Oh and your up Ichigo? I hope you got some rest. How about I show you to the kitchen." she said.

Ichigo shrugged, looking back at the others who waved to show they would be down in a moment. Ichigo sighed as he walked down the dark and eerily quite hall. He could feel a strange power in it that made him shiver. For some odd reason it felt like there ws almost a curse on the house. Finally they made it to the kitchen however and Ichigo felt relief wash over him.

Unlike the hall the kitchen didn't feel dark at all Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at the people in the room who turned to them questioningly "Everyone, this is the kid we're also going to protect, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, I'd love to introduce everyone but unfortunately I have to get dinner started. Are you okay on your own?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah." he said uneasily. He hesitated, unsure of what to do.

Luckily a man in old tattered robes stood, walking over to him "It's nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin." he introduced, holding out his hand.

Ichigo accepted the hand shake "Ichigo Kurosaki." he said. And with that he was lead over to the group, being introduced to the others. Part way through there was an interruption in the form of a screaming picture out in the hall, something that _really_ creeped Ichigo out. However when that was over everyone gathered together to help with dinner. Hesitantly Ichigo looked around the kitchen, wondering what to do.

Wanting to help he approached Mrs. Weasley "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "You don't need to help either. You still look a little pale. Are you getting sick?" she asked.

Ichigo pulled back as she moved to feel his forehead, not feeling quite comfortable with these people "No. I'm just tired. I haven't had the best hiding spot and I've hardly gotten any sleep because of it." he explained.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened "Then you take it easy for tonight. And I won't hear of it any other way. You are a guest here." she said, her voice allowing for no arguments.

Ichigo sighed "Very well but if you need my help just ask and I'll do anything you need done." he said earnestly. Mrs. Weasley nodded in appreciation, heading off. Ichigo sighed in boredom.

Luckily it didn't stay that way for long. He barely had a moments notice of someone shouting before he looked over. Drink and a tray of bread, knife included, were flying towards the table. Three of the other members sitting down jumped away in alarm. Ichigo however jumped to his feet, easily catching the jug before easily twitching his hand to catch the knife by the handle. The room fell silent as the bread and tray landed on the table normally. Ichigo carefully set the stuff down.

He then became aware at the looks and he blushed "Uh…I practice fighting. I may only be self trained but I know some really strong people and so far I'm unchallenged by all but the guy after me. I actually spend a lot of my time sword fighting." he explained, his blush growing.

Ginny whistled appreciatively "That was some awesome moves there. And why do you practice muggle fighting?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked "Muggle?" he asked, trying to remember if he had learned that word.

Ginny brushed it off "Non wizard, magical, whatever." she corrected.

Ichigo nodded in thanks "It's what I've always done since before I…discovered my abilities. It's just been such a help that I've just continued to do it." he said with a shrug.

Truthfully he's needed it just as much if not more with his shinigami duties. His constant fighting had definetly proved to be useful to him. But luckily for him the people around him returned to their previous activities, sated about his explanation, though Ginny still seemed to study him intently. Finally though dinner had started. As conversation built up around him

Ginny leaned forward "So. Would you be willing to teach someone a few of your tricks?" she asked. Ichigo blinked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

With a smirk he lowered it "You interested to up your brothers?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head "Not nessescarily." she said seriously.

She then met his eyes in a firey determination "We're in a war right now. I may be to young to fight but it's something that can't be avoided. Wands aren't very useful. Most people don't realize how much they depend on them but I watched my brother struggle when he broke his wand in his second year. It was troublesome. I want to be able to fight even if my wand gets broken, lost, or even stolen. I want to be helpful." she said in determination.

She then smirked, her eyes glinting mischieviously "Getting my brothers is just a bonus." she said slyly. Ichigo smirked before frowning in thought, taking a bite of food as he thought for a moment. If he did teach her it could help him fit in a bit more and actually be a normal kid. Espescially considering since most of the people at the table shared a similar hair color to him anyways.

But then again he could have more oppurtunities to slip up on his actual reason for hiding. That he was a shinigami and being chased for his immense power that even managed to scare the entire Soul Society when they first encountered him. If these people found out about that he could be viewed as a threat…a danger. He frowned, weighing the thought in his mind. Ginny stayed silent, watching him expectantly, waiting anxiously for his deciscion.

Finally he met her gaze "This training will be tough. You may even receive physical injury from it and it will interfere with your studying time. You will also have to be one hundred percent dedicated. Can you handle it?" he asked.

Ginny nodded without hesitation "What ever you say I'll do, no matter the consequence." she said. Ichigo nodded before hesitating.

He looked away "I have some secrets. I may say or do things odd but if I train you, you have to promise not to ask questions or tell anyone." he said.

Ginny shrugged "Everyone has their skeletons in the closet." she said casually.

Ichigo sighed in relief "Very well. I'll train you." he said with a smirk.

Ginny beamed brightly, pumping her fist in the air "Yes!" she said energetically. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Let's see how long that'll last.

He then tensed, a particular word reaching his ears "…shinigami." Ichigo tensed up, looking to where the Weasley parents were talking to Remus.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "This isn't good. It's bad enough we have Voldemort around but to deal with shinigami as well? Have they put anything else up?" she asked.

Feeling his heart beat fast Ichigo leaned towards him "Did you say shinigami? I thought they were a legend" he said casually, hoping to get information from them.

Remus shook his head sadly "Yes. There's been a new journalist in the Daily Prophet, that's the news paper around here, that the shinigami have apparently been hiding and biding their time to destroy us. There is even word that they are planning an attack on Hogwarts, though that is quite rubbish." he said. Ichigo's heart pounded wildly. What was going on? How did this journalist know that shinigami were getting more active? Granted it had nothing to do with them, but rather Aizen but still.

As it was the shinigami were warring with one group already. To add in another could result in many deaths. For both sides. Even worse would be if Aizen opened war with the wizards. Then there would truly be a massacre on their hands. Then again, maybe they could handle it. After all, this 'magic' they used could possibly defeat a hollow, though he highly doubted they'd be able to stand up against an espada, especially the top ten that even the captains had trouble defeating. Surely these wizards couldn't be stronger?

Then again, it could be like with the shinigami. Perhaps there was one or two wizards that could fight on equal grounds with an espada. Not that he'd test that theory. On purpose anyways. Finally Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, focusing on his dinner as he banished the thoughts. Around him the others chatted happily, obviously well aquianted. He was basically the stranger in the mis-matched family. But finally everyone was done eating and they all felt fully sated. The air was happy and peaceful, filled with laughter.

Suddenly one of the men, Sirius, asked Harry a question. Ichigo missed the question but he was aware of the grinding halt it brought to the good humored feeling. Ichigo paused, looking over at Ginny who had stiffened, her eyes eager and ready to drink up any information. Ichigo frowned, turning his attention to them as an argument broke out about Harry and the others being to young to learn about Voldemort.

Ichigo frowned before meeting Mrs. Weasley's eyes "If it's all right I'd rather go to bed. I'm already being hunted by one guy. I don't want to be involved with anything else." He said stiffly.

The others at the table hesitated before nodding. Ichigo sighed in relief, pushing back his chair and making his way to the hall. Granted it was slightly worrisome, having an evil wizard around but he was more concerned over the journalist they had mentioned. How did that journalist know that shinigami were still alive, in a sense. Ichigo frowned as he entered his room, closing the door and leaning against it. Not only that but they had come up with the bogus idea that we were gearing to attack the wizarding world?

Granted Soul Society was gearing up for war but not against these people. Even still what would give them the idea they were going to attack them? Surely if they could gather as much information as they had surely they must have known about Aizen defaulting? That was the biggest news in Seireitei at the current moment. Other than he himself of course. The human who gained shinigami powers to rival a captain. But obviously they hadn't known that either.

Ichigo frowned further, wondering exactly what information they had received. Was it before or after Aizen's betrayal? Exactly how current was their information? Days? Months? Years? And not only that but what was the original history between the shinigami and wizards? What was so bad that the wizards developed a fear for shinigami? Obviously they had been in contact before but how long were they in contact?

There were so many questions he needed answered! Ichigo swore under his breath, feeling his head spin in exhaustion. With a sigh he pushed off from the door, stumbling towards the bed. Whatever questions he had would have to wait till morning…


	4. Chapter 4

**So, um...yeah. Long awaited chapter. But I can explain! Apparently I've had bad luck and when I thought I was updating my computer it really wasn't and so I once again got a bad virus but on the lap top this time leaving me with no internet (oh the horror!) but luckily it was an easy fix and so I'm back on again! And not only that but my dear friend Ross (AKA my car) decided to get a blown engine on me. Luckily I already have a new car but I am now dead broke. Thank you lack of college! And the new cars even paid off already! And it's newer than my old one! It was actually a blessing my dad called me ten minutes after it blew out saying he had forgotten his cell phone. He was able to help me get a new car registered and insured within five hours! (Is that a new record?) But yes, it's been stressful. i miss my old car. Sniff. Ross was also my first car but alas, he had a good run. But now I should be back able to update a little more often! I think...**

**And I apologize ahead of times for any spelling/grammer mistakes. This is merely the byproduct of staying up till five with a sugar high. man I need to get some sleep. **

**Don't own anything! **

**ZZzzz**

That morning Ichigo woke to a sharp crack. Instinctually he punched upwards, nailing the person above him and tossing them back. He blinked for a bit, confused at the lack of noise. Suddenly the current events caught up to him. He flinched as he caught sight of the startled red head twins, one who was holding his eyes which Ichigo had no doubt it would be black. Try as he might that was one habit he couldn't fix, his reactions from his wake up calls back home, no matter how many months it had been. Even Toushiro had had the misfortune of sustaining a few injuries by waking Ichigo up.

Quickly Ichigo jumped up, looking in concern at the twins "I honestly didn't mean that! It's a habit from home I picked up. My dads a bit…eccentric." He said in apology.

The twins exchanged smirks "The more we get to know you-"

"-The more we like you're personality." They said in unison.

Then the one not olding his eye smirked "We came to tell you breakfast is ready. Then we're gonna see how well you perform with magic. Dumbledore has gotten express permission for us to use magic to test your levels. After that we're joining the others to help clean for a bit." he explained.

Ichigo nodded, yawning as he stretched. The twins, seeing he was going to stay up, left with a loud crack, the same that had woken him. Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head, wondering what kind of power these wizards had besides this 'teleportation'.

It was odd to hear it like that but there was no denying the truth in the matter seeing as he had arrived with Dumbledore from Japan in mere seconds. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head with a small grin. Perhaps this was a better idea than he realized. If he could learn how to use this magic it could help him so much! It could help the shinigami! He grinned slyly, perhaps after this he could come out of hiding and fight again. And it was that particular thought that followed him down to breakfast. Breakfast seemed like a quite, yet very tense, affair. Obviously the discussion from last night had not gone well.

Much to Ichigo's surprised he was joined by the twins soon after sitting down "So, you wanted to check out our products? We can show you tonight if you want. A basic run through. Got any people you seriously want to get back at?" Fred asked while George kept an eye on what Mrs. Weasley was doing.

Ichigo scoffed "Don't we all?" He asked bitingly, picturing several people he would love to send some cruel joke items to.

Fred smirked "Well my friend, you've come to the right place. We have everything imaginable and if we don't, it's probably in development." He said.

Ichigo smirked "Something for kids to skip?" He asked.

Fred frowned "In development. Having technical difficulties." He said.

Ichigo smirked "That's awesome." He said.

Fred raised an eyebrow "You a trouble maker as well?" he asked.

Ichigo hurriedly shook his head "Nope. Teachers always peg me as the trouble maker so I always do my best to keep out of trouble." He explained.

Fred blanched "A good kid? That will not do!" he said in horror.

Ichigo shook his head "I just want to avoid trouble. I deal with enough of it out of school." He said quietly. This drew an uncertain silence from both twins.

However it changed when Ichigo smiled at them "But I know several people who I would like to send a few pranks to." He comented. Fred shook his head in amusement. This was definetly one kid who they could get to like.

Line break

Dumbledore sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he sat down. Between Harry's hearing, the ministry, Voldemort, and Urahara's sudden reappearance he could feel a major headache. However the deal with Urahara was easily the most troubling.

_"This sounds grave indeed." Dumbledore said solemnly. Urahara nodded "I have a pupil who is currently being targeted by a man. Do you remember that group I told you about? That powerful group that was stronger of any of you wizards, lead by thirteen men?" he asked. _

_Dumbledore nodded "You couldn't tell me much, it was classified, correct?" he asked. _

_Urahara nodded "Yes. Recently though, however, three of these men betrayed us. They are stronger than any of the rest of us, even put together we can not defeat one individual in their group. One of those men, the strongest of the three, is after my pupil. I know that it's a lot to asking considering he could easily beat you but please. Can he hide at Hogwarts? When we met all that time ago you yourself said that no place was a safer place than Hogwarts. I need this one favor of you. Consider it the way that you can repay me from all that time ago." He said, his voice quietly. _

_Dumbledore frowned, looking down, his fingers crossed "This is…a very dangerous time. We also have a traitor in our midst. Lord Voldermort. A wizard who has turned on us and he has many followers. Right now he is targeting a student of mine." He informed. _

_Urahara's eye lit up, his hat lifting to reveal his full face instead of half shadowed "That's perfect! You could just add Ichigo under the same protection! We'll also add our own protection as well." He assured. _

_Dumbledore frowned, leaning forward "Urahara. How badly does this man need help? I don't want to go into this without a good reason." He reasoned. _

_Urahara sighed, shaking his head "Not a man. Ichigo is sixteen. And he is, regretfully, our last hope at stopping this man." He said solemnly. _

_This caught the old headmaster by surprise "Sixteen? Do you mean sixteen by our standards or sixteen by your unaging standards?" he asked. _

_Urahara shook his head solemnly "By your standards. He ages just as surely as you do. Right now we have him in a hiding place but a friend of mine tells me it is not the most ideal of hiding spots. He described it as barbaric. Which is why I ask your help. Ichigo Kurosaki has a strong magical energy but I believe that if he goes to Hogwarts then the huge magical force of the school and students combined will mask it. Please my friend. Just this one favor is all I ask." He said solemnly._

Dumbledore sighed studying Fawkes as the phoenix whistled a warming tune. He had known, yes, that Ichigo Kurosaki was sixteen but when he had to pick him up… It is a lot different to hear how young one was than to see it. And to see the weak flame, exhausted by hiding, burning in his eyes, was not something that the old headmaster liked to see. It was clear to him that Ichigo Kurosaki was worn out by whatever had happened in this mysterious organization that Kisuke Urahara had once fought with. And another thought that had the headmaster worried was another request by Urahara.

_Urahara then paused, half way before leaving "By the way. Considering your people would be completely powerless to protect Kurosaki, I may request to send a few others. All with magical abilities however. Granted I won't be the one chossing but rest assured I can be sure that they will all be student age. It's just standard procedure." He said. Dumbledore sighed, nodding warily as Urahara walked off with that cheerful smile of his._

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his seat "At the very least I don't have much more to deal with. I just need to find a Defense teacher." He said. He then paused in his musings, looking up as an eagle owl entered the room, depositing a ministry letter on his desk before leaving. Warily he opened it and he instantly felt his headache increase. On the bright side he was no longer short on staff…

Line break

Back at Grimauld things were slightly looking up. Or not. It was noon and Ichigo was sitting against a wall, slightly out of breath while Fred and George sat back to back, looks of dismay on their faces

"It's hopeless."

"He may have magic but he can't use it."

"Talk about to much power."

The twins muttered, eyes snaking around to the destroyed furniture in their chosen practice room.

Ichigo had power and could perform spells yes.

Problem was, like with his shinigami powers, he put far to much effort for far to little spells. However it was humorous when the spells exploded the furniture. Espescially considering it was simple ones like Expelliarmus. But both twins knew that he was definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with. Ichigo however was slightly frustrated that he couldn't control his constant force of magical energy. Though it did help him come to the understanding that some how magic and reiatsu were connected. He wasn't sure how but this would prove interesting to figure out while he was at school.

Suddenly all three were interrupted from their thoughts as another red head stuck her head caustiously in the door "Come on guys. That's enough. Lunch is waiting down stairs and mum wants you two to help with the droxies. Ichigo, your help is optional." She said.

Ichigo shrugged "Why not. Might as well do something while I'm here. Otherwise it's boring." He said as he rise to his feet. Both twins exchanged odd looks before getting up, trudging after the two with looks that Ichigo would have placed on people going on a march to their deaths.

He then leaned over "If you still want to train, tonight at seven. The room we were just in." he said quietly so the twins wouldn't hear.

Ginny smirked "I'll be there." She promised. Ichigo smirked at her excitement but he couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

He then blinked as they stopped in front of an old door "This the place?"

"Yep. Some of the others have already eaten so we'll just eat our sandwiches out here and then join them."

She explained as Mrs. Weasley approached with a tray looking harried "Oh, you've decided to help dear? It's very much appreciated." She told Ichigo as he accepted a sandwhich.

He merely shrugged "You guys are offering me a place to stay. It's only right I help out a little." He said gratefully.

Mrs. Weasley smiled in gratitude anyways before setting out some clothes next to some spray bottles "When your done you need to cover your mouth and nose with those cloths, other wise those fumes would kill you. An then just spray the doxies in the face. And be warned, they are poisonous but I do have an antidote. I'd just rather not use it. I'll be back to check up on you in a little. And Fred and George, I will be confiscating anything in your pockets." She warned before marching off.

Both twins shoulders slumped in defeat and for some odd reason Ginny also looked slightly put off. Ichigo figured she enjoyed the jokes. But he ignored it, quickly finishing the sandwhich before they all places the cloths on their face. When they entered the room however they weren't expecting the pandemonium. Droxies were everywhere and the others were spraying all over trying to take them down before placing unconscious ones in a bucket.

Instantly the four new combatants entered the obvious war, two with smiles on their faces as they got the pesky pests. After a while they even began keeping points, though Ichigo was banned after a bit due to his better aim and reflexes that lead to his easily creaming them. But even still they all enjoyed it. However by time the curtains were fully won over all of them were very tired. Mrs. Weasley had been impressed when she came up to check on them, checking the twins and confiscating several doxies before moving to take the bucket.

Quickly Ichigo jumped up "I'll take them Mrs. Weasley. After all, you're probably busy with something else, right?" he asked.

She nodded "Thank you. Ginny can show you where to put them." She said before hurrying out. Ichigo easily took the bucket before walking with Ginny out the door.

Instantly he turned to her with a grin "Where's Fred and George's room Or a good place to hide these" he asked.

Ginny blinked before chuckling "Nice. They'll owe you big." She said, motioning for him to follow upstairs. _Oh yes_, thought Ichigo,_ maybe I'll be able to wrangle a few to send to Urahara as well. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurrah! New chapter up! And an added bonus...I have new scenes that were originally not going to be in! I was going to do a bit of skipping till Hogwarts but decided against it. So just so you know, this chapter...kinda short and unproductive. Coming up...humor, close calls, confusion, boggarts, and more! And just think...all before school even starts! **

**Don't own Bleach or HP. **

That night Ichigo tiredly made his way to where he was going to train Ginny. The twins had cornered him, showering him with thanks about the droxies along with promises of free prank items and they even said at Hogwarts they could send them for free.

An added bonus.

But between all of the days events Ichigo was exhausted. But he promised to train Ginny and he needed the training if he was getting this tired so easily. A lack of training partner was taking it's toll on him. Hopefully she picked up quickly enough to become at least a decent sparring partner.

He quickly reached the room, opening the door to see Ginny sitting on a destroyed couch. She eagerly sat up as Ichigo entered, looking at him expectantly. Ichigo sighed as he entered before looking at her with a raised eyebrow "Before we begin this I have a question. Why do you want to fight?" he asked.

Ginny frowned "I already told you. We're in a war. I don't want to be helpless." she said.

But Ichigo shook his head "People can not want to be helpless and simply seek to gain power to improve their own needs and wants in a war. But I need to know why you fight. Why you want to become stronger." he said sternly.

He was not going to train someone for the wrong reasons. Even if he did like how eager she was.

Ginny actually blushed slightly, looking away "I have someone...I want to protect. He may only see me as a sibling but I cherish him very dearly. And I will fight till my last breath to protect him. even if he does not want nor need my help. And I want to protect my friends, my family, and my home. I want to learn. please." she said, her eyes blazing.

Ichigo smirked at that. She was everything a warrior should be. He moved up to her, motioning for her to stand "First we'll work on your basic stance..."

line break

The week passed rather tensely after that. It took some asking but Ichigo managed to hear about how Harry Potter had a case against him coming up that could possibly result in expulsion. Though listening to the facts he couldn't figure out why they were so worried. Surely they didn't persecute innocents right? Either way he continued to train Ginny who caught on surprisingly fast.

But what he didn't know was that soon his life was about to become much more complicated. It was the day of the trial. He knew that Harry and Mr. Weasley were leaving earlier and when Ichigo got down for breakfast they were long gone. He sighed heavily, seeing everyone looking so tense and worried. Suddenly he saw a newspaper on the table in front of Remus.

Curiously he walked over "Can I borrow this a moment?" he asked.

Remus jolted from a half aware state before looking at Ichigo and nodding. Ichigo frowned as he took the paper, skimming through. His frown deepened as he spotted several pages defaming bth Harry and Dumbledore. Immediately he understood everyones concern. But he skipped bast that, skimming the headline until one caught his interest.

_Soul Reaper at large?_

Ichigo frowned as he stared at the clip. With a deep breath he forced himself to read.

_Soul Reapers. Many of you remember the name soul Reaper and the terror that comes with it. Harbingers of Death. Death Gods. Shinigami. These are all terms that come to mind. They are fierce creatures that steal the soul, much like a dementor. Only for a Soul reaper they listen to none and act on their own. They are vicious and cruel with a very twisted sense of justice. And thanks to some secret intel we have reports that a soul Reaper has entered the human plane and is hiding among us. We don't know anything about this monster and urge everyone to take caution. We don't know what this Soul Reaper is capable of._

Ichigo's hands trembled as he finished reading the short article. He did not like the sounds of this and being in unknown territory with allies who he didn't know and highly doubted he could trust did not help. He had nothing right now. And for all he knew they were talking about him. With a heavy sigh he forced himself to set the paper on the table, somehow keeping a calm demeanor.

But inside he was raging. Granted he wasn't a full Shinigami but he still was a substitute Shingami. He knew perfectly well how they worked. They followed their orders perfectly and did everything they could to keep balance because all three worlds needed balance. Human, Soul Society, and Hollow. Obviously whoever wrote the article didn't have a clue.

He then glanced up as Ginny held out a plate with some eggs and toast "Hungry?" she asked. Ichigo nodded, gratefully taking the plate and sitting a ways away from the others. This was a sticky situation alright. He only hoped he could get out of it.

line break

Later that day Ichigo decided to explore a little. Figuring it may be safer to know his way around if a situation did come up. The house was surprisingly full of life. Including, much to his concern, hollows. He resolved to get rid of them later. None of them were very threatening and fairly small.

Even if they tried to do damage they couldn't. He also discovered that the portrait of Mrs. Black contained a jibaku spirit and he had a slight feeling that everyone would appreciate it if he exorcised it. He was just annoyed he hadn't figured it out earlier. Could have saved so many headaches for everyone. Himself included. All in all he deemed it would be a busy night. His only worry was could wizards see shinigami? If so then if he was caught... he shook the thought away.

Fear was what got you killed on the battle field. And he was fairly confident he could take on any of these guys if they were to attack him. "Hey! Ichigo!" a voice called breathlessly.

Ichigo turned to Ginny who looked like she had been searching all over for him. On her face was a bright smile "Guess what? Harry got off free of all charges. I'm spreading the word so everyone knows. Isn't it great news?" she asked. Ichigo nodded absently "Yeah..." he said quietly.

He then looked around "Hey...how many rooms and floors are there in this house?" he asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged "No idea. Most of us are to scared to explore. To many dangerous things around here. Anyways I'm heading back down. Mum says to tell you to head down to your training room to practice magic in an hour. So be there. Fred and George will be waiting." she said before running off.

Ichigo sighed heavily once more before looking around. This house definetely needed some help.


End file.
